Chack: Short Stories
by Junuen Lisunia
Summary: Oneshots about Chase/Jack. Chack. Chapter 3 - Frankenstein Au. -Requests are CLOSED.
1. How to Train Your Chack

**Jun:** Um...Hi everyone. So I've been a fan if this pairing for years but never knew how to show my love for it. So...yeah this. (⌒_⌒;) (I'm not really expecting this to go that far) For the record I have no idea what I am doing. Jack and Chase will probably seem really ooc until I get the hang of writing them.

The requests status is in the summary so if you want to send a request just look there if it is open or closed. To send a request just send it either through review or a PM. If I don't take any requests I'll just be updating this whenever I get inspiration.

This chapter was inspired by this fan art here: ht"tp:/"/inah-inah."tumblr".com"/post"/"72053927568/"ver-httyd-leer-chack-el-mismo-dia-au-extrano

(remove the "")

On with the chapter ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

* * *

Jack grumbled and pushed another branch out of his way as he walked deeper into the forest. Stupid village. Gods above why did he have to be born to stubborn vikings. He wasn't even a viking! Ask anyone! All gangly limbs, skinny structure, and awkwardness, he was more of a toothpick than anything.

The teen clutched his fur vest closer to himself. And his parents! What were they thinking! Him, dragon training! He didn't care _how_ important their family was, he was _not_ going to get himself killed over something as stupid as that. Couldn't they leave him alone in his blacksmith shop? With his pale white skin and red hair, he was a walking target. They'd probably end up using him as bait.

Not to mention the last time he went near a dragon he got a scar across his eye. He didn't want a repeat of that thank you very much. No, no, no, dragon training for him.

You'd think they'd get the message after fifteen years, but nooooooooo. What part of 'everyone hated Jack' didn't they get? Even the other kids were utter jerks to him! Thinking it was funny to use him as a human punching bag.

Jack tripped over a rock he didn't see with a yelp. Couldn't anything go right!

**RAAAAAAAAWWRR!**

Okay! Okay! Nothing ever goes his way- we got it! Jack looked over his shoulder where the roar came from. The Deadly Nadder roared again and was coming right at him!

Jack scrambled to his feet and fled. He kept running until it felt like he had been running for hours. The sound of destruction and screeching getting closer told him he wasn't getting very far. Typical.

He made the mistake of looking back and tripped (again) over an exposed root he didn't see. What was it with him and tripping today?

Jack sputtered and yelped as he rolled rather painfully down a hill. Sticks and twigs snapped under his weight and the teen got a good number of scratches and bruises. Jack groaned when he finally hit the bottom and the world stopped spinning.

He listened closely for the Deadly Nadder that was chasing him but didn't hear anything. He lost it? Yes! One point for Jack Spicer! But why did he hear water?

Jack squinted his eyes open and looked around. He didn't know this place. It looked like he was at the entrance of a large cove with a pond at the center and boulders littering the place here and there.

The teen gasped and hid behind the nearest boulder. Someone was there! Wait, what if they already saw him- he was dead! Jack could barely swing a sword right, there was no way he'd win in a fight. He waited and when nothing happened Jack hesitantly peeked over the boulder.

There was a man facing away from him sitting cross legged at the edge of the pond. What did he read it was called? Meditating? Yeah, the man was meditating. Jack couldn't help but blush and stare in awe. Whoever this man was, he was definitely powerful. From what Jack could see the man had long pointed ears and black hair that shined green hung over his shoulder. He was dressed in green robes with armor on his shoulders.

And a tail. A giant black and green striped reptilian tail with black spikes near the end curled around the man while he sat. Odin above! Jack had heard legends about these dragons. They were so powerful they could take a human shape.

Jack felt his breath leave him. Wow. This was amazing! He-this dragon was amazing! Oh how he wished he had his journal with him to write this down. But he left it at home when he stormed out.

He should so be panicking right now-hello there's a legendary dragon right in front of his that could squash him like a bug. He was dead! Dead, dead,dead, dead,dead.

Jack couldn't help his darkening blush as he stared at the stranger. This was just so cool-he couldn't panic!

He did have a heart attack though when the stranger suddenly looked at him over his shoulder. Jack shrieked hiding behind the boulder again. He saw him! The dragon definitely, definitely saw him! Those glowing yellow reptilian eyes were absolutely gorgeous-I mean seriously- he also got to see a bit of his face- and now his own face feels like it's on fire-but he was so dead!

Chase had heard the human crash into his cove while he was meditating and waited for the worm to make his move. When nothing happened he looked over at what the human was doing. He couldn't help but smirk.

Well, well, well, what do we have here? What intriguing coloring. White and red, just like those rare dragons he'd encountered on his travels. Yet he was human. A little dragon-child. Chase couldn't smell any magic or herbs around the young one so it seemed this little one was genuine.

Chase had never come across a dragon colored human before in his travels. Especially not in the brutish village that lived on this island. They must be very rare. This pleased him, Chase could feel his inner dragon pur. He found a little treasure and he didn't even have to do anything.

Chase used his magic to lift the boy and bring him closer.

Jack yelped as he was suddenly lifted into the air and plopped into the dragon's lap. He was even hotter up close! Jack stared entranced at those glowing yellow orbs.

"And what," the dragon growled, "is a little worm like you doing intruding on my cove?"

Jack startled out of his trance and nearly choked on his own tongue. "U-uh sorry I didn't mean to-I didn't know it was yours Sir Dragon-I mean if I can call you- I mean it was a mistake-you're really handsome-wait I didn't mean that-I mean you are-Imeanaccedint-pleasedon'tkillme…"

Chase sneered at the young one's rambling. He supposed being in his presence would do that to others though. They'll have to work on that.

"Cease your insolent rambling, worm. My name it Chase Young."

"J-Jack Spicer."

Chase hummed. Not the most exciting name but it will do. Jack jolted as something brushed against his back. The teen looked down in time to see a giant reptilian tail wrap around his waist, trapping Jack with the dragon.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here." Chase tightened his hold on Jack.

Jack shuddered. This dragon could snap him in half with just his tail! It was cool-but he was so dead! "I-I was running from a Deadly Nadder a-and accidentally fell in here." The teen leaned away from Chase when the dragon started sniffing him.

Chase couldn't smell any lies on Jack. "Very well. Should you not be on your way? It is not wise for little humans to be _out _in the dark." Chase blew a ring of smoke in Jack's face. Jack coughed swatting smoke away. "I don't know how to get back,okay. I...got lost."

Chase scoffed and thought about it. Should he even get involved? As unique as this human was he was still just a human. This Jack is the only interesting thing he's seen in a while. He might as well draw this out. "Come. I will take you back to that village of yours." He ignored Jack's surprised look.

The dragon stood up with Jack in his arms. "Close your eyes." Jack did as he was told and held on to Chase as he felt a moving sensation. Chase teleported them to where he knew the village on this island was and manifested them behind a hut out of sight.

"Open your eyes." Jack looked around and found them at his village. How did they get there so fast?

Chase looked for the place Jack's scent lingered the most. It was either the feeble little shack that smelled like fire or a large hut that seemed empty. He certainly hoped Jack didn't live in the little shop and snuck his way into the Spice home.

"T-Thanks." Jack mumbled when Chase set him down.

Chase didn't say anything. He grabbed Jack by the collar and brought him closer, face inches to face. He seemed to look for something in Jack. Should he continue to observe this one? Hmm. Yes, he might as well until he got bored and moved on. Chase had the feeling that wouldn't happen for a while if he had it his way.

"Hmm. We shall see each other again, Jack Spicer." Chase said before disappearing into the shadows.

Jack blinked at the space Chase once was. Great. Now a handsome and completely dangerous dragon knew where he lived.

* * *

**Jun:** And there it is! Remember to review and see you next chapter!

Next chapter is another of my ideas: **Xiaolin Cafe.**


	2. Xiaolin Cafe

**Jun:** Hi guys! Hope you're all doing well. Just want to say thanks to all the people who have taken an interest in this so far. So, yeah.

This chapter was one of my ideas. If I accidentally stole anyone's idea, I'm sorry.

On with the chapter ＼(^▽^)ノ

* * *

Jack hummed as he finished icing the last of the cupcakes. Xiaolin Cafe wouldn't be open for another half hour. Jack had plenty of time to finish these pastries and waking his babies up.

The teen very carefully slid the heavenly smelling desserts in their glass case. Being the owner of his own cafe, and coming from a filthy rich family, he didn't _have_ to work here. However, it was a lot better than being at home listening to his parents nag at him.

Jack cooed at the coffee machines and smiled like a dork when they whirred back and made him a cup of espresso without prompt. He couldn't help but bring his babies to work with him. He didn't go too far. He just created the coffee machines...and some waiters. It was completely normal.

The teen changed the close sign to open. It was Monday so he wouldn't be getting a lot of business until near noon. Jack looked up when the bell rung and greeted the customer with a polite smile.

After a while more customers began to drift in and he had to call out his waiter bots. They looked exactly like humans so no one could tell the difference unless they opened them up. What human waiters he had hired don't come in until the afternoon. Most of them were uni students so he cut them some slack. Though he really questioned the age of the small Chinese boy he hired.

The bell rung again and Jack smiled for a split second before choking on his own spit. Walking into his little coffee shop with an air of importance was a man that should be on the cover to 'Men's Finest'. Tall, dark hair, olive skin, sharp features, and black snappy suit.

Jack stared as the man casually flicked his long, tied back hair over his shoulder. Wow, what would that hair feel like? He bet it'd be soft but the shine to it said silky texture.

Oh god, he was coming this way! Given, Jack was behind the register, all customers had to talk to him, but still! He felt himself shiver in anticipation.

The man read over the menu with indifference. "I'll have a medium black coffee and a slice of vanilla tart."

"C-coming right up, sir. That'll be $3.45." Jack managed to reply before taking the money and scurrying off to fill the order.

Jack wanted to smack himself. It's just one man, he was NOT going to turn into a pile of teenage-hormonal goo over one guy. Then Jack looked at the man he was giving the order to and knew he was screwed. "H-Have a nice day sir. Please come again."

The man watched him closely. He took a slow sip of his coffee, gave Jack another once over, then left the shop.

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed he wasn't going to see the handsome looking man again.

Wow, he was wrong.

The man came back the next day. And the next day. And the next day. Until he finally set up a routine of stopping by every other day. When Jack realized this man was one of his regulars he nearly gave himself a heart attack.

Why! Why did this man have to be a regular! He was going to do something embarrassing sooner or later. Someone as good looking as him would probably laugh in his face and walk away.

Gee, Jack sure knew how to make himself depressed.

It was a couple of weeks later the mystery man attempted a conversation. When Jack handed him his food, the man held his hand out for Jack to shake. The teen looked between the hand and the man. Why was he sticking his arm like that?

"Are you going to keep standing there like an idiot, Jack?" The man bit out.

Jack shuddered so hard he could feel it in his bones. "H-How do you know m-my name!"

"...It's on your name tag idiot." The man gave him an unimpressed stare.

"...Er, right." Jack meekly shook his hand. "Uh, Jack-" Jack paused, should he really tell this man his last name? Screw it, "-Spicer. My name's Jack Spicer."

Chase raised an eyebrow. The teen tried to ignore how drop dead sexy that looked. "Young. Chase Young. Where have I heard the name Spicer before."

Jack felt like the whole universe just crashed down on him. In front of him, right in front of him, was the infamous crime lord, Chase Young.

_The_ Chase Young was right in front of him!

Rumor had it that he had more than half the business and political world under his beck and call. From the way the man nearly wiped out his family's business, Jack wouldn't be surprised if the rumors were true.

"T-That might be because of my family's business, Spicer Industries. You tried to buy out the company a few years ago." What was a man like this doing at his shop? This wasn't some shady nightclub.

Recognition flashed in Chase's eyes. "Ah yes. The Spicer business. I had big plans for it. Then I got bored and lost interest."

"Er..." Alright then?

"What is a child like yourself doing working here?"

Jack snuffed the impulse to scuff his foot like a child. "I own this place. I'm not exactly 'Mommy's and Daddy's prodigy child'. Deep dark secret more like it." The teen muttered the last part to himself but he was certain Chase was close enough to hear him.

Chase almost answered when a cough interrupted him. Jack wanted to bang his head off the counter. He was in the middle of a shift!

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to work. If you'll excuse me."

Chase looked a bit insulted but got over it. "Do not think this conversation is over, Jack Spicer." He said and didn't look back as he made his way out of the shop.

Jack hesitantly glanced at Chase's retreating back. What did he mean by that?

Apparently 'this conversation isn't over' is code for 'I have deemed you worthy enough to talk to'.

Now, every time Chase came in for his coffee he would sit at one of the counter stools and engage Jack in conversation while the teen worked.

Their conversations would range from small talk to daring flirting to large debates about opinions. One of the particularly long ones was about what Jack would like to do with his family's fortune one day.

Some days Chase would be stressed from work and would come in looking like death. On those days Jack just slips him his order and adds another pastry on the house.

Jack began to slowly look forward to their decisions, and eventually to the man himself. Maaaaaybe he was developing a crush on the man. Totally normal.

One night, while Jack was closing the shop, things changed between him and Chase.

Jack had locked all the doors and was packing the chairs on the tables when he heard a thump behind him. He checked but didn't see anything.

It sounded like it came from the back half of the store.

Ignoring the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, Jack braced himself and opened the 'employees only' door. Huh. Nothing.

Jack was going to return to what he was doing when he was suddenly grabbed and slammed against the wall. The teen struggled against the hold pinning him down.

"Hiya, _Boss_."

Jack recognized this _brat_. This was that Brazilian kid he hired as one of his waiters. The one that caused him a LOT more trouble than he was worth.

"Raimundo, what the **hell** do you think you're **doing**! And how did you get in here!"

Raimundo slammed Jack against the wall making Jack shut up.

"You may have locked the doors, but not the window in the storage closet. Now, come on baby~ I've got the looks and the charm, why don't you just go out with me?" Raimundo leaned closer and closer with every word he said.

Jack scoffed. He thought the Brazilian had given up on his bizarre fantasy of them dating. "And like I said last time, Pedrosa, I will never, EVER, date a jackass like you."

An enraged scowl came onto Raimundo face and his hold on Jack became bruising. "YOU LITTLE WHORE! Did you think I wouldn't notice!? Huh? The way you always flirted with business dude you talk to-do you spread your legs for all the guys you see but me?"

Raimundo forced his knee between Jacks and pressed his body against the albinos, leaving no space between them. "I ALWAYS get what I want."

Jack tripled his struggling efforts. This guy was insane! How did he not notice this during the interview?! Damn it! The one day he turned his security bots off to upgrade them he needs them.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME! HELP!SOMEBODY!" Jack knew yelling for help was useless and pathetic but he stood no chance against Raimundo, he was a bit desperate.

Raimundo grabbed Jack's face and tried to force him into a kiss when he suddenly found himself airborne and thrown across the room.

Jack slumped to the floor staring up at his savior and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Learn your place you stupid trash. This idiot obviously said no." Before him, Chase stood tall glaring down at Raimundo.

Chase stalked over to the Brazilian to finish him off. He growled, "Jack's mine. You got that, street urchin" so only he and Raimundo could hear and knocked the teen out cold with a quick swipe to the head.

Smoothing invisible feathers, Chase helped Jack up on his shaking legs.

"Are you alright?" Chase hoped he hadn't arrived to late.

Jack shook his head. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine. You got here before anything...happened. Um,-" Should he really do it? You only live once. Jack stretched up on his toes and kissed Chase on the cheek, "-thanks for, ya know...Saving me."

Chase took the chance and turned his head so, instead of on the cheek, Jack was kissing him on the lips. The teen squawked and pulled back.

"Oh my gosh-did you just-did I just-lips!" Jack sputtered smoke nearly coming out of his ears comically.

Chase rolled his eyes and went back so showing Jack how to _really _kiss. Jack couldn't help but groan and wrap his arms around Chase's neck. Man, this was amazing.

So distracted with his kiss, Jack didn't notice two men in uniforms come out of the storage closet, thumbs up Chase, and carry Raimundo back into the storage closet.

When the kiss broke Jack was panting and leaning his forehead against Chase's. "So can I ask how my hero got in here as well?"

Chase smirked at Jack's breathless voice. "The window in the storage closet was unlocked."

The good feeling Jack had vanished. "For the love of-!"

Chase cut him off with another kiss.

* * *

**Jun:** Hope you liked it and remember to review.

Next chapter is meiniv's request: **Frankenstein Mansion**


	3. Frankenstein Mansion

**Jun: **Hi everyone! Hope you're all doing well. Thanks to all of you who have taking a liking to this so far.

This chapter was requested by Meiniv:

_-Jack is frankenstein who keeps his father's home clean and creates robot. Although he believes the monster hunters are his friends (but only use him for a place to stay) he feels lonely, but he has been watch by a vampire by the name of chase who likes jack. Chase decides to court jack by leaving him at first jewels but jack being clueless sees nothing out of the gift which his so call friends takes it. Chase getting furious at this decides to try a different way so the next day when rai try to spar with jack but fail because jack just clumsly dodges the moves he finds tools and gears. Jack happily accepts it and chase smiles in contempt and decides to introduce himself and jack couldn't help but blush because no one has ever tried to talk to him. If you like you could change the idea around.-_

I hope you like this! (This turned out a lot longer than I planned it)

On with the chapter (´▽` )ﾉ

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a lonely monster named Jack. He lived in a far far away village in a far far away mansion. The people of the village feared the monster Jack and despised him._

_Four hunters lived with the monster Jack. Omi the naive. Raimundo the brash. Kimiko the vain. And Clay the coward._

_The people of the village loved them. However, like the people of the village, the hunters were not very kind to the monster._

_But the monster Jack had nothing and considered these hunters his friends._

* * *

It was a rather eventful day for Jack. First thing in the morning he finds his friends had eaten all of the food that they had.

"Why didn't you go into town and buy more food?" Jack asked the hunters sleeping off all the food they ate.

"Why should we?" Kimiko whined. "We're xiaolin hunters! We're too busy training to do something as stupid as shopping. Besides, we're your guests. You're supposed to feed us!"

"Oh, she is right, puny monster!" Omi jumped in smiled a thousand watt smile. "An honorable host always takes care of his guests."

"Yeah so get moving." Raimundo added.

Jack sighed. He didn't mind shopping for them since they were his guests. He just wished it wasn't so often.

His trip went fairly well until a little girl ripped off the ragged cloak he was wearing. The townspeople recognized his stitched and discolored form immediately and gave chase with torches and pitch forks.

They kept screaming, "Frankenstein! Frankenstein!". He got it, he was a frankenstein unit, they didn't need to yell it at him.

Jack thankfully managed to grab the needed supplies he came for before he bolted. He didn't know exactly why the villagers hated them, they just always had.

The books at the mansion didn't have any answers and asking his friends never worked. Omi would give him this confused look like Jack was missing the obvious, Clay would grimace and ignore his questions, and Raimundo and Kimiko would sneer at him and punch/kick him.

The monster returned to his father's mansion successful in his mission and with minimal injuries.

His father, Dr. Spicer was on a journey touring the world and left Jack in charge. He had told Jack that a guest would be staying with him while he was gone and that the guest wouldn't arrive for at least another five months.

This made Jack excited and nervous. Maybe Jack could make a new friend?

Soon after his father left a group of hunters claiming to be xiaolin hunters said they were friends and his father told them to stay here.

That was strange. Dr. Spicer said their guest wouldn't arrive for another four months. They said they finished their work early and are you going to let us in we're freezing out here you idiot. That was four months ago.

The robot he programmed for cooking made them lunch but Jack ate alone in his lab like always. His friends disapproved of his raw meat diet for some reason. It wasn't all bad though. He had his robots to keep him busy! If he could only keep his friends from accidentally destroying them.

Jack couldn't help but smile sadly at his creations. Even with his friends in the mansion, it was still pretty lonely.

"Sir, would you like the liver and tomato pudding or the heart quiche for dessert?" His best friend JB21 asked.

"I'll have the soup tonight JB21. Oh and bring back my jump start cables. I'm running low in electricity."

* * *

_One night, the monster Jack came across a grumpy bat. A grumpy bat the monster Jack called, Mr. Bat. The monster Jack liked the grumpy bat very much._

* * *

Jack lost himself in the rhythm of his work. He loved building his creations like a plant loved the sun.

He didn't know how much time passed before JB21 finally interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Master Jack, but it is my duty to inform you it would be unhealthy for you to stay up for much longer."

Jack removed his goggles and stretched. "Hmm, yeah alright JB21. See ya in the morning then."

The monster made his way down the halls he grew up in. Rain pelted the windows and lightning let up the sky every now and then. Huh, he didn't know it was raining.

Cheering caught Jack's attention. Looking into the kitchen he saw his friends partying like there was no tomorrow.

Jack ignored the fact that his friends didn't invite him to their late night party and trudged to bed. Well, it looked like he would have to go back to the village again.

The monster changed and snuggled into bed. Wait a minute.

He thought he saw an outline outside the window.

Lightening struck and the monster shrieked, cocooning himself in his blankets and hid under the bed. Eyes! What ever was out there was staring at him with great beady eyes!

He should probably run to his friends for help...Actually he should keep this to himself.

Hesitantly turning his bedside light on, the teen peered at his window from behind his bed.

Jack wanted to slap himself. It was just a bat. A rather large one, but still a bat. It looked like a vampire bat. What was it doing here? Poor thing was probably trying to take cover from the storm. It must be drenched to the bone by now. He should let it in and help it!

Jack opened the window cautious of the rainfall.

"Hello." Jack greeted careful not to scare the animal. The vampire bat looked at Jack with intelligent eyes. This didn't surprise Jack. Bats were quite smart after all. "There's room in here if you'd like. It's warm and dry, I promise. I won't hurt you. Please?"

The black bat appeared to weigh the pros and cons before begrudgingly accepting. Jack stepped out of the way as it glided in and climbed onto rails holding up the bed curtains.

Jack grinned at the animal. This was so exciting! Oh boy! A new friend! He sat crosslegged under the bat staring up at it with sparkling eyes. Friend? Friend!

The bat sent him a glare over its shoulder before turning its back toward him. That was okay. Jack didn't mind. Then he noticed water dripping off his new friend. He forgot his friend was soaking wet!

"Oh! Just one minute, Mr. Bat, I'll be right back." Jack said hopping off the bed. He placed some towels from the bathroom near the fireplace. The monster reached for his new friend only for it to bite at his fingers. "But Mr. Bat! I have to get you warm or else you'll be sick!"

The animal sent him an insulting glare.

"Pleeeaaaaasssssee?"

It screeched in warning at him but let Jack hold it.

The teen went over to the warm fire and gingerly sat the bat on his lap. He began to gently pat the water in the bats fur out with a towel. The bat settled after a while letting the monster stroke it.

Jack continued to pet the bat even after it's fur was dry. It was nice and fluffy in his fingers.

The animal was bigger than he had thought. It seemed to be about the size of a small dog. Beagle maybe.

They stayed like that, letting the fire lull them into a trance, until Jack began to stifle yawns. "Hey Mr. Bat?"

It looked up at him nonchalantly.

"It's gettin late. You can spend the night here if you want."

The bat seemed to agree and settled back into Jack's hold.

Jack smiled at this. Yay! A sleepover! He'd read about those before. They were supposed to discuss relationship problems and braid each others hair, right? That was kind of impossible since his sleepover partner was an animal and could not technically speak or braid hair.

He guesses he'd just have to settle with what was given to him. It's not like this would ever happen again.

Jack gathered the bat and placed it back where it was on the railing. The monster got to fixing the mess he made with his bed covers and went to bed.

Even with no light, Jack could feel the animal near him and he hoped it would be there when he woke up.

The next morning he searched for the bat but it was gone. Only indication of it ever being there were Jack's memories. Jack felt disappointed. He didn't make a new friend after all.

* * *

_One day, the grumpy bat left the monster Jack a present to make him happy._

_However, the mean mean hunters saw the present and wanted it for themselves._

* * *

Jack was ecstatic when the next night his new friend came back!

Tapping alerted him there was something at his window and there was Mr. Bat! Staring expectantly at him like he was an imbecile.

"Mr. Bat, I can't believe you're back! Where did you go? It doesn't matter! Come on in." Jack opened the window and the bat flew back to its place on the curtain railing.

"This is so much fun Mr. Bat! Let's talk about something. Oh wait you can't talk. Then I guess I'll do all the talking for us."

Jack babbled about anything that came to mind. From the books he had read to his robots. Mr. Bat would start to chirp angrily when he mentioned his friends so he stayed away from that topic.

Eventually the bat flew down from its perch and crawled into Jack's lap, screeching at him to pet it. Jack happily obliged it while he kept talking.

The bat nudged Jack when the teen started to nod off. Jack pouted not wanting to go to bed. He was having too much fun!

He guessed he really should go to bed when he blacked out and found himself slumped on his bed.

The monster crawled under his sheets and giggled when his friend joined him. The vampire bat climbed onto his pillow next to him and stared at him inches from his face. Jack smiled and giggled at the bats antics and fell asleep with a smile. Maybe he could teach Mr. Bat to braid hair so they could have a proper sleep over.

The next morning, Jack was confused to find shiny things on his pillow where Mr. Bat was. He remembered these things were called jewels. A pile of glittering gemstones of all kinds mixed with gold. They were extremely pretty. But...He didn't get it.

Did the bat leave them? Jack liked the idea that the bat left them for him. He remembered his father used to hoard things like these when ever he could. The man said they were precious...He still didn't get it.

He stuffed the jewels in his pocket to take to his lab for more research. Unfortunately he friends didn't agree with him.

Kimiko caught sight of the shiny jewels and let out a shriek. "What is that! Where did you get that!" The girl marched up to him and snatched a handful of gems from his pocket.

"Kimiko stop! I-I found them-wait what are you doing?" Jack yelped when Kimiko stuck her hand in his pocket and fished out all the jewels he had.

"We-uh, we need these Jack! Yeah." Raimundo covered. "These are really like dangerous. And we need all of them. To, you know, help keep you safe." Raimundo smashed his hand over Omi's mouth when the small teen tried to correct him.

Jack didn't like the glint in his friends eyes. Besides, why would Mr. Bat give him something dangerous? He was his friend after all. But he couldn't tell them about Mr. Bat.

"_Where are the rest._" Kimiko demanded.

"There isn't anymore. But they're mine! Give them back!" Jack tried to snatch his gift back but the hunters stuffed them away.

"Grr. Follow us." Kimiko grabbed Jack by the arm, her nails digging into his skin, and dragged him off.

She demanded that he help them spare for training for the rest of the day. He always hated it when they ask him to train with them. He wasn't made to fight and was really clumsy but his father did teach him how to dodge.

He didn't know why they insisted he join when all they do was hit each other.

Jack had to call in the medical bot by the end of the day. He had gotten hit a few times by Omi but it was mostly the hunters that were covered in bruises. He really didn't know why they were glaring at him on their way to bed. Did they not like dinner?

Once in his room Jack was ecstatic to find Mr. Bat back again and told him about his day.

"And then Raimundo aimed a kick for my head but I dodged and he hit Clay instead. Hey Mr. Bat, were you the one who left me those shiny things?"

The bat chittered his response.

"Oh that's good...I still don't get it. It was a nice thought though!" Jack quickly reassured Mr. Bat when he gave him a disbelieving look.

"It doesn't matter though. My other friends took it. They said I shouldn't keep them. But they were meant for me, right Mr. Bat?"

Jack didn't think anything of it when the animal nodded in response.

Mr. Bat seemed really angry though. Shrieking and chittering angrily. Flapping its wings in agitation like it wanted to tear into something.

"It's fine Mr. Bat, really. I'm sure they had a good reason. Uh, I know! Why don't we go to my lab! Come one, please! I promise it'll be fun!"

The bat finally calmed down to study him. It bared it's fangs at Jack but glided over to him anyway.

Jack couldn't help but air pump his fists. This was going to be awesome!

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to show you all my projects. I'll even introduce you to my Jackbots. They'll love you. Well, not technically love since they're robots-"

The bat blocked out the rest of the monsters rambling as Jack used his secret passage to his lab.

Looking around the lab, the bat didn't recognize a lot of the metallic devices laying around. But Jack seemed to adore every single one of them like each one was a crown jewel. Hmm.

* * *

_The grumpy bat refused to give up and tried again._

* * *

Jack was a bit disheartened when he woke up the next morning alone but he was okay with it. Mr. Bat would surely come back like he did last night.

He didn't find any shiny things this time. Mr. Bat was probably still mad that his friends took them. Maybe he could convince them to give it back.

They didn't.

Instead they got really mad at him and locked him down in the cellar. Jack banged on the door for them to let him out but all he got was a no and retreating footsteps. He really hated it when his friends got mean like this.

Jack slammed his shoulder against the door and heard rattling. They must have used the high grade chains his father had to chain to door shut. Now what?

The monster searched for another way out but couldn't find any. It was just an ordinary whine cellar. Mucky, covered in cobwebs, and layered in dust from years of disuse. Eventually Jack had no choice but to sit down and wait for something to happen. Unless the wall suddenly collapsed he was stuck down here until he learned how to teleport.

What felt like hours ticked by and Jack finally curled up on the ground and fell into a light sleep.

Movement woke Jack up later. He scanned the room for whatever had moved. A flapping of wings made him looked up at one of the wine cabinets.

"Mr. Bat! You're here!" Jack hugged the bat when he flew to him. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here? My friends chained the door shut. And they probably won't be back until tomorrow."

The bat disappeared behind one of the wine cabinets. When he came back he was holding something in his claws. He dropped whatever it was in Jack's lap.

Jack stared at the velvet package the bat gave him. "Is this for me?"

The bat nodded and Jack unwrapped the cloth. He gasped at what was inside.

Brand new state of the art tools. Jack examined the tools. Sleek and smooth, freshly made. He squealed and hugged them close. "This is so cool! Oh my gosh I love them!"

* * *

_The grumpy bat succeeded the second time and the monster Jack fell in love with the gift. The grumpy bat was content and showed the monster Jack his real form. The grumpy bat turned human went by the name Chase. Chase became Jack's shining knight in armor and saved Jack from the mean mean hunters._

* * *

Jack looked up when Mr. Bat screeched to get his attention.

The bat hovered a few feet in front of him and began to grow. The bat grew and grew until he was the form of a man.

The man smirked down at him. "I'm glad they are to your liking."

Jack stared up at the stranger. He could feel blood pump to his cheeks and the bolts on his neck start to spark. Oops he accidentally dropped his new tools. Wow, he was really handsome. And scary, and a stranger, and why was he just a bat!

The man help Jack up and backed him against the wall. Jack stared up at the crimson eyes looming over him.

"A-Are you Mr. Bat?"

The man seemed to twitch a bit at the name.

"I am Chase Young. A vampire of the Council. Do not address me as...Mr. Bat."

Jack observed the man. He did show all of the traits of a vampire. Pointed ears, bat form, red eyes, sharp fangs. "Oh okay...But why are you here?"

"I believe Dr. Spicer said I was to stay here before he left. Though I can see someone else has taken advantage of my welcome."

"B-But the hunters-"

Chase pulled out a letter and handed it to Jack. It looked like his father's handwriting. Jack read over his father telling Chase he was invited to stay at his mansion while he was in the area and that Jack would help him with anything he needed.

"I'm sorry- I-I didn't know. Oh… The hunters- they-"

"We will speak later. For now we are leaving. The smell of mold in here is disgusting."

"Okay but how-"

Chase smirked at him one last time before teleporting away. Jack looked for the man but turned toward the door when he heard something snapping and chains falling limp.

The next thing Jack knew the door was pushed open and Chase was holding the door opening staring at Jack impatiently.

"Are you coming or not Jack?"

"Y-Yeah." Jack scrambled out of his stupor and followed Chase out. Chase walked the halls like he owned the place and knew what he was doing. Did all vampires hold an air like that or was it just Chase? Jack really hoped it was just Chase. It made him feel kind of giddy inside.

When they reached the main part of the mansion they ran into the xiaolin gang and Jack flipped out.

"You! You fucking liars!" The closest one to Jack was Raimundo so Jack stomped up to him and punched him square in the jaw. "How dare you-!"

"If I may have the honors Jack? Their actions have been a great insult to me after all."

Jack calmed down and let Chase do as he please.

Wow, he didn't know it was possible to fight like that. Or do those types of flips. Or make someone cry that hard. In no time Chase had the hunters beaten to a pulp and thrown out of the mansion.

Jack watched as the group scrambled away with their tails between their legs.

The monster jumped a bit when arms wrapped around his waist. "This is going to be an interesting courting." Chase purred out resting his chin on Jack's head.

"Courting? What courting?"

"The gifts Jack. I have to admit you have an unusual taste finery. Interesting."

Oh yeah. Vampires courted by asking entrance into the others home and leaving presents."...Oh." Jack blush bright red and tried to hide his face but he was sure Chase could still see it.

* * *

_And the vampire Chase and the monster Jack lived happily ever after._

_The end._

* * *

**Jun:** I hope you guys like it and remember to review :3

The next chapter will be another of meiniv's requests:** Crossdressing your Chack**.


End file.
